


do that again

by miss_holly



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Arguing, Eddie is so! annoyed! by richie, M/M, Neighbors, Oneshot, but hes in love with him, reddie oneshot, you can't hurt your soulmate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 15:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_holly/pseuds/miss_holly
Summary: It's not every day that you see Eddie get so mad that he'd slap someone.And it's not every day that you find out Richie is your soulmate.





	do that again

**Author's Note:**

> this is my entry for It Fandom Week on tumblr! June 21 - Soulmates AU

"One day, Bill. One day I'm going to punch him in the face."

Eddie was ranting to Bill as they walked down the busy street. It was loud, but Eddie didn't worry about that. He could yell about his stupid neighbor all day. Ever since him and his roommates moved in across the hall, Eddie couldn't even sleep without his neighbors making a ruckus. They had only moved in a couple months ago, and an introduction and five meetups later, he had developed a hatred towards Richie Tozier. Of course, his roomates Stan Uris and Beverly Marsh were fine. They didn't make crude jokes or call Eddie awful nicknames or play 80's rock at 4 am full blast.

"God! And his music taste! He doesn't even have good music taste! And he plays it _so loud_! I'm pretty sure Satan himself can hear him." Eddie and Bill stopped at the crosswalk and waited for the sign to turn green. They looked at each other.

"I nuh-know, Eddie. I've he-heard." Bill laughed. "It'd buh-be feh-funny if he was your so-soulmate, wuh-wouldn't it? Buh-be stuck with him!" Eddie rolled his eyes at that and scoffed. He shook his head and looked down at his feet. He'd regret being born if Richie was his soulmate his stupid eyes he'd get lost in and stupid hair that Eddie wished he could brush his hands through. He hated Richie so, so much.

"Then I couldn't hit him, could I?" Eddie referenced the old legend that you can't harm your soulmate. Eddie didn't really believe it, but one of his other roommates Ben could've sworn that when Beverly Marsh came over, she pinched Ben and he didn't feel a thing.

_"I swear, Eddie! We were talking about soulmates and Bev pinched me and it didn't hurt! You've gotta believe me!"_

_"You just want her to be your soulmate. You're, like, in love with her or some shit. Come on, dude, you've written poetry about her."_

_"How'd you know that!"_

_"You and a couple of beers can make anything happen, Ben."_

The sign turned green and they started walking again. 

"You're v-very grumpy in the muh-me-mornings." Bill pointed out.

"You know, I wish _your_ room was beside the hall. You'd wake up in the morning grumpy too." Eddie furrowed his eyebrows and glared ahead, bumping into a couple people on the way to the other side of the street. He rustled with his light blue tie and messed with his gelled hair. "I'm also going to my own personal hell, Bill. I'm not a happy camper." He looked at Bill with his glare and Bill chuckled again.

"Cuh-Carson's nu-not that buh-buh-bad." Bill smiled at him. Eddie rolled his eyes.

"Says you."

Bill and Eddie have been friends since they were little kids. They mostly knew the ins and outs of each other. Bill was a leader. He was always a problem-solver and incredible under pressure. He was always the one who knew what to do when Eddie was having an asthma attack and couldn't get out his inhaler. Bill was always the one who did the most in projects and didn't mind all the work. He was a great worker. That's why he got this writing job at Select News.

He's also why Eddie got this receptionist job at Select News. He _blames_ Bill, actually. "You're a fan favorite. Carson's looking for a reason to fire me every single day. I could probably sip my coffee wrong and I wouldn't have a job anymore." Eddie paused. "I think I'm going to sip my coffee wrong."

"Pfft," Bill scoffed as he pushed at Eddie's shoulder. "Yuh-you need this j-job."

"Wish I didn't."

* * *

Eddie desperately wanted to get into the apartment. He struggled to get the key into the hole and let out a loud swear as he finally jammed the key in and unlocked the door. He swiftly opened it and walked in, slamming the door behind him.

He scanned the apartment. It wasn't the worst thing ever, but it definitely wasn't the best. The wallpaper is slightly peeling and the common roach comes and goes, but other than that, it's a place to sleep. One of his other roommates Ben was sitting on the couch that faced the puny TV which stood on a box. None of the roommates could afford a TV stand when human needs and student loans exist.

Ben eyed him and cocked an eyebrow. "You okay, Eddie?" Eddie looked to his right at the small kitchen where Mike stood and was mixing some sort of concoction. He was always cooking. Mike paused and looked behind him at Eddie and also looked worried.

"Fine, fine." He muttered, pulling off his tie and gripped it in his hand. "'M going to my room. Wake me up when dinner's ready, yeah?" He didn't make eye contact with anyone and made his way to his room. Even though Mike and Ben were also his best friends since they lived in their hometown Derry, he couldn't seem to talk to them like he does with Bill. He worries that Ben and Mike wouldn't understand, even though they definitely would. Bill wouldn't be home for a while, though. He gets a longer shift than Eddie.

He opened the door and, once again, slammed it behind him. He threw his tie down in the floor and unbuttoned his tucked in shirt. He sat down on his bed that was shoved in the corner. He looked over his room. Messy. Messier than he should've let it get to. Just another thing he has to fix in his life.

He put his head in his hands and laid back on the hard mattress.

"Stupid Carson, stupid neighbors, stupid soulmates." Eddie grunted and a line of swears spoke under his breath. He didn't have a good day at work to say the least.

Carson was being more of an asshole that day and yelled at Eddie in front of _everyone_ in the office. Even if someone slightly raises their voice at Eddie, he'd be in a ball of tears. On his break, he bawled his eyes out in the bathroom stall. He felt like he was in middle school again.

Bill didn't help much either. He usually did, but today he decided it was Fuck Eddie Day and teased him about the stupid soulmate thing. He couldn't get Richie off his mind. Those stupid voices he does. As endearing as they were, Eddie spoke about them as if they were the most annoying thing to exist on planet Earth. 

_"He tried to impersonate Elvis, Bill. Yes. Elvis. And it was the worst thing I've heard. He kept doing it too! He knows how much I hate him, doesn't he? He's trying to get a reaction. And you know what? He's succeeding!"_

He pinches his cheeks too and calls him cute. Eddie could do the most minor thing or act annoyed and Richie would pinch his cheeks and repeat cute three times.

_"Cute, cute, cute!"_

He'd pretend that Richie saying that would bother him.

He'd pretend that it didn't make him blush.

He'd also pretend those pinches would hurt. 

Eddie closed his closed his eyes shut and made himself fall asleep. He didn't want to deal with reality anymore. He wanted to pretend.

* * *

_Take on me! Take! On Me! Take me on! Take on me! I'll be gone! In a day or two oooo!_

Eddie suddenly opened his eyes and groaned. He looked at his bedroom window. He could've sworn it was still day when he got home. He rubbed his eyes and couldn't ignore the pain his ears were enduring. "God sake," he whispered. He took his pillow to try and block out the noise, but it was too loud and he was too awake.

He rose up and got his phone out of his pant pocket. He turned it on, the time reading _3:36 am_ and the battery in the red. "Those idiots didn't even wake me up." He grunted and grabbed the charger on the night stand and plugged his phone up. He rubbed the sleep on his eyes once more and started to exit his bedroom.

The 80's songs still played loudly for the whole world to hear, or at least through Eddie's apartment. He faintly heard Africa by Toto starting.

Every single step led Eddie to the path of anger. He made his way to the kitchen. A new sticky note was placed on the fridge. It read ' _hi eddie!!! we tried to wake you for dinner but you couldn't get up. we know how you are. leftovers in the fridge! -mike'_

Mike always left little notes like that on the refrigerator. The rest of the roommates were very fond of it. Usually, Eddie would smile at it. However, some dumbass neighbor put him in a bad mood, so he just crumbled it up and grumbled.

It seemed like the music was just getting louder and louder.

_It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you! There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do!_

How could his roommates not hear this shit?

_"We ignore it, Eddie. You can do that too."_

Fuck Bill and his stupid solutions. Eddie's going there this instant to give him a piece of his mind!

Eddie stomped over to the door and swung it open. He continued to stomp right over to the door in front of him, made a fist, and slammed it right on the wood. He pretended it didn't hurt really bad.

No answer.

He pounded on the door harder. The music stopped when the bridge was only getting started. It took a few seconds, but the door finally flew open and Eddie faced the biggest dork of the century Richie Tozier. Eddie kept his face scrunched up and angry when Richie's stupid smile appeared.

"Do you _know_ what time it is?" Eddie spat out. Richie let out a big laugh.

"Eddie! My love! You finally made it! I swear, I've been inviting you for the past week and I've gotten nothing back. Welcome to the party!" Richie opened his door more to show off his apartment, his hands flailing everywhere to make it more extravagant than it actually was. "Well, party of one, I guess." He snorted and put his hand at his hip.

Richie looked so awake. Eddie didn't understand it. He was wearing some Hawaiian shirt tucked into belted blue jeans. His obnoxious red glasses sat crooked on his face. Eddie eyed him. He was very pretty.

"You're unbelievable." Eddie rolled his eyes and snarled after he ignored his question. "It is 3 am and some people are trying to sleep! Your roommates have to hate you for being so _damn loud_!" Eddie grunted again, a glare digging right into Richie's eyes. He didn't seem affected by it, though. In fact, he smiled even more greatly.

He took Eddie's wrist and pulled him inside the apartment. "What the hell," Eddie swore. He heard the door shut behind him. Eddie turned around and glared even more. "You're out of your mind!"

"Bev's out seeing her folks and Stan the Man left to go to some bird watching convention. Ah, ol' Stanley. Such an old soul." Richie fluttered his eyes and crossed his hands at his heart, beaming at whatever. Eddie couldn't be more angry. "Come! Sit, sit! You look like pure shit, Eds. Hah!" Richie passed Eddie to flop on the couch. It was a nicer couch than their's. Their whole apartment was nicer than their's. 

He dwelt about Richie's statement about him looking like shit. He looked down. He was still in his work clothes, but his shirt was tucked out and his pant legs weren't rolled up anymore. He didn't even have shoes on. His hair _had_ to have been a mess. He knew what his bed head looked like and it wasn't cute.

Eddie rolled his eyes and folded his arms on his chest. "I'm not sitting on your stupid couch. And I don't look like shit!" Eddie argued back, even though he knew it was true.

Richie looked like he was in love. "I love it when you get defensive, Eddie-Spaghetti." He did some deep voice that Eddie couldn't recognized. Maybe it was because his annoying voices were never recognizable. However, it was low and husky. It made Eddie swoon.

But he didn't want to admit it.

Still, Eddie blushed and his skin crawled. He always hated flirting. Richie's been flirting with him ever since him and his friends moved in, but Eddie's pretty sure Richie could flirt with a dirty rock.

Eddie then realized. "Hey! Don't give me new nicknames, dumbass. I hate that." Eddie grumbled. Richie let out a chuckle once more.

"Come on! That was a good one, Eds!"

Eddie stomped his foot. "Don't call me that!

Richie was seriously stupid. Could he not get that Eddie hated him? Could he not get that he didn't want to be here at all?

Only for a moment, Eddie forgot why he was there in the first place. He forgot when him and Richie were having a surprise staring contest. His brown eyes were all Eddie could and wanted to see. He wanted to just melt in them. He wanted to forget all his troubles and just stare into his eyes.

His troubles.

Eddie blinked. The taller of the two laughed and pointed. "I win! You gotta get better than that-Eds? You okay?" Richie's voice suddenly became soft. His big eyes that were behind his red glasses started staring again. Eddie furrowed his eyebrows and tears welled in his eyes. Yup, he was going to have a break down.

"No!" Eddie snapped. "I'm-I'm not okay! My stupid buh-boss is the biggest piece of shit in the world and Bill didn't even help me! Are we even best friends anymore?" Eddie laughed with bitter leaking in his tone. Richie barely knew anything about Eddie and here he was, ranting to him about it problems. "And to top it all off, I'm standing in a dumbass's apartment at 3 am." Eddie sighed and shook his head. He hadn't felt this low in years.

"It's, uh- it's actually 3:54." Eddie watched as Richie wrung his hands. Uncertainty was dripping in his voice. At least he seemed worried.

Eddie glared. He couldn't catch a break. "I hate you." Clearly, Richie couldn't figure it out himself, so Eddie just had to do it. Eddie eyes flicked to Richie's face. A smirk was plastered on his face. He got up from the couch in swift motions and walked towards Eddie.

"Eddie, darling, of course you don't hate me! Why would you be here anyways?" Richie was standing _right in front of him_. He was doing the same voice as he did before. Deep and husky. Eddie gritted his teeth. No one made him this angry. No one. He couldn't _not_ hate Richie.

Richie cocked his head to the side. Then, as if a thought bubble popped in his head, he straightened his whole body. He smiled an excited smile. "How's about me and you just dance the night away and forget all out problems!" He grinned even bigger. "Come on, dance with me! Whadya say, Eds-"

_WHACK!_

"Don't call me Eds." Eddie grumbled, not processing what he just did. Richie's face was a mix of disbelief and confusion. A red spot started to appear on his cheek, but Richie didn't move. Richie furrowed his eyebrows and looked almost hurt. Eddie's eyes widened.

Realization.

"Oh-oh fuck! Richie I'm- dammit! I'm so sorry, Richie! Are you okay? I-I didn't mean to do it. You know that, right? Right? God, now I'm the biggest asshole! Jeez, I'm sorry!" Eddie rambled on and on, but Richie didn't say a thing. Eddie put his head in his hands and tears started pouring out again. His rambles began to be mumbled. "I'm so sorry-"

"Do it again."

Eddie furrowed his eyebrows and the tears stopped. He looked up from his hands that were now wet. Eddie eyed Richie. " _What?_ " Did he hear him right?

"I said: do it again."

Eddie started shaking and rambling again. "I-what? No! Have you lost your marbles? I'm not gonna just slap you!" Eddie wouldn't stop talking.

"Eddie, I trust you more than anything right now. Just give me a good whack." His eyes stared into Eddie's soul.

"No, you idiot!" Eddie wanted to gain composure. He was so worked up. He couldn't handle Richie's bullshit.

" _Eddie._ " His voice was serious now. The voices were gone. Eddie wanted them back.

Eddie huffed and finally gave in. He raised his hand and barely slapped him again. It was so much less forceful this time.

"Again. More forceful than getting hit by a teddy bear this time." Richie teased, but seemed calm.

So, Eddie did it again.

And one more time after that.

Suddenly, a toothy grin formed on Richie's face. His left cheek was now very red and his messy hair was now covering some of his face. "I knew it!" He started jumping and flailing his hands everywhere. That seemed to be an often thing he did. "I knew it! I knew it!"

"You really _have_ lost your marbles, huh?" Eddie's eyes followed Richie's lanky body. Up and down. Up and down. Richie's feet hit the ground one last time.

"Don'cha see, Eds? I didn't feel a thing! Hah!" Richie got right in front of Eddie again. His face was _right_ _there_. Heat crept upon Eddie's face.

"Uhh. What," Eddie paused and shook his head. "What do you mean?" He furrowed his eyebrows looked deep into Richie's eyes. 

_No, it can't be._

Richie's eyebrows raised up and down. "Let's just say we're gonna be getting to know each other a lot, _soulmate_!" Richie giggled.

_Fuck, that was cute._

There was a long silence. Eddie's eyes soften at the look of Richie Tozier. Eddie didn't know what to do. Bill was right. _Bill was right_. Eddie's eyes traveled down Richie's close face. He studies his features. His carved cheeks, his vibrant eyes, his chapped lips that seemed to always be parted. Through all that studying, Eddie's mind was slightly distracted by the curl that sat in the middle of his face. Eddie raised his hand and hesitated a bit. He parted his lips and sucked in a breath. He continued to grab the curl and put it with the rest of his friends.

He wanted Richie. He wanted him so badly.

"Can I kiss you now?" Eddie whispered as if someone was there, as if someone was watching the two. As if it was totally wrong to ask something as bold as that.

"Never thought you'd ask, Eds!" Richie whispered too and laughed before cupping Eddie's face and pulled him in. Their lips met and Eddie thought his night couldn't get any weirder.

Eddie brought his arms to wrap them around Richie's neck. How did he get here? How did he get here kissing the one and only Richie Tozier? _He was kissing Richie Tozier._ It wasn't the neatest of kisses. Wet lips, hands everywhere, glasses squishing against Eddie's cheeks. Even though those factors remained throughout the kiss, Eddie never wanted it to end.

They both pulled apart. The only thing you could hear in the apartment was their heavy breaths.

"Soulmates, huh?" Eddie smiled the smallest of smiles. "I don't mind." Eddie shrugged and pretended he didn't always want it to be him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! I thought this was really cute! :)


End file.
